Malam Minggu Itachi
by Ennaka24
Summary: Malam minggu seperti ini biasanya dihabiskan oleh para kaum muda untuk jalan-jalan, tapi tidak untuk si Uchiha sulung yang sekarang duduk terkulai lemas di depan TV./"Apa? Ini Sakura-neechan? Sudah kuduga Aniki ingin mencoba menipuku.."/Sakura pun tertawa, " Ayolah, dia hanya anak kecil. Kau tidak mungkin cemburu padanya kan?"/AU/OOC/RnR please?


**Malam Minggu Itachi** © **Ennaka24**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mr. Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo*maybe*, Gaje, dll.

Dont Like Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu seperti ini biasanya dihabiskan oleh para kaum muda untuk jalan-jalan, tapi tidak untuk si Uchiha sulung yang sekarang duduk terkulai lemas di depan TV. Dalam hati ia merutuki nasibnya karena mendapati orang tua─entah karena tak sadar umur atau memang ingin terlihat muda─yang gemar sekali malam mingguan seperti halnya pasangan muda.

Sebenarnya Itachi tak terlalu memusingkan hobi coretgilacoret mereka itu, hanya saja itu memberikan dampak buruk bagi dirinya sebagai anak muda. Memang kedua orang tuanya tidak melarang Itachi untuk pergi malam mingguan dengan catatan ia juga tetap harus membawa serta adiknya. Nah ini dampak buruk baginya, siapa sih yang mau pacaran sambil ngajak adik umur 9 tahun yang imutnya kelewat batas? Yang ada si pacar malah merhatiin adiknya mulu. Apalagi kalau si pacar adalah gadis yang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Itachi menghela napas, diraihnya _handphone_ berwarna hitam dengan stiker awan merah yang baru disadarinya sudah bergetar dari tadi. Diliriknya layar ponsel yang sekarang menampilkan nama kontak si penelpon. Setelah sepersekian detik akhirnya ia menyadari yang menelpon adalah sang pacar, Haruno Sakura. Ia melirik sekilas ke Sasuke yang sedang serius-seriusnya menatap layar kaca TV.

Itachi pun menjawab teleponnya. Dan kemudian berbicara dengan Sakura yang berada di seberang _handphone_ dengan suara yang agak pelan. Berharap agar ia tidak menghancurkan konsentrasi(?) Sasuke saat menonton. Karena jika konsentrasi Sasuke buyar, ia akan dengan mudah mendengar dan mencerna kata apapun yang nanti akan keluar dari mulut Itachi. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, ini akan menjadi malam minggu yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin dimana Sasuke akan merebut _handphone_ -nya dan juga merebut lawan bicaranya di telepon.

" _Ne_ , _Aniki_ , apakah kau sedang berbicara dengan Sakura- _neechan_?" Baru saja Itachi berharap, hal buruk itu telah terjadi.

"Hn, bukan." Sasuke menatap curiga. Walaupun ia baru berumur 9 tahun, ia bukanlah anak yang gampang untuk dibohongi. "Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak percaya, ini Tobi dari komunitas Akatsuki."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya." Sasuke langsung merampas _handphone_ milik sang kakak. Itachi yang lengah dalam pertahanan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah saat adiknya sudah mendekatkan _handphone_ itu ke telinganya.

Tidak. Bukan Itachi yang lengah, dia hanya berpura-pura. Sekali lagi, berpura-pura. Kenapa? Karena itu adalah cara yang cukup elit untuk memberikan _handphone_ dengan perasaan paksa pada otouto kesayangannya itu. Ya, mending seperti itu, daripada Sasuke akan menangis dan mulai melempar-lempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya dan akhirnya Itachi akan memberikan _handphone_ -nya juga.

"Sasuke, kau tak perlu berbicara dengannya karena..."

"Apa? Ini Sakura- _neechan_? Sudah kuduga _Aniki_ ingin mencoba menipuku.." Itachi terlihat lesu. Susah sekali untuk menipunya, "Sakura- _neechan_ mau kemari? Mau masak untuk kami lagi kan? _Yokatta_ ~" Itachi memelototkan matanya seiring dengan Sasuke yang langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

.

"TADAAA! Masakannya sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan sama-sama." Dua kakak beradik yang memang belum makan sedari tadi, tersenyum senang saat melihat Sakura yang sekarang sedang meletakkan beberapa mangkuk dan piring yang berisi makanan ke meja.

"Ne, Sakura- _neechan_ , apa ini tempura dengan saus tomat?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata berbinar-binar dan diiringi senyum mengembang. Tentu saja ekspresi ini membuat Sakura bergumam, " _Kawaii_.." sebelum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Itachi mendecakkan lidahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak suka mendengar Sakura memuji orang lain selain dirinya, termasuk _otouto_ -nya, "Sepertinya kau semakin dekat dengannya ya?" kata Itachi sarkastik.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Apa kau cemburu pada adikmu sendiri?" Itachi sedikit kaget. Apakah begitu terlihat kalau dia cemburu pada _otouto_ -nya? Catat! Cemburu pada _otouto_ -nya sendiri!

" _Ittadakimasu_ ~" Itachi mencoba tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang berarti godaan itu. Ia langsung melahap makanannya dengan dengan _speed_ di atas rata-rata.

Sasuke yang melihat kakanya begitu semangat untuk makan, tak mau kalah. ia pun langsung mengikuti jejak kakaknya untuk makan dengan _speed_ maksimum.

Sakura cuma bisa geleng kepala melihatnya, "Sepertinya masakanku enak sekali ya?" katanya sembari menyuapi sesendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Anggukan kecil dari Sasuke yang masih sempat ditangkap oleh mata hijau Sakura membuat senyumnya merekah, "Tak ada masakan yang paling enak selain dari Sakura- _neechan_."

Itachi berhenti sejenak dengan kegiatan makannya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang tersenyum manis ke Sakura. Dan tatapannya pun segera beralih ke Sakura yang membalas senyum _otouto_ -nya. Hal ini jelas saja membuat Itachi sedikit coretcemburucoret. _Kurang ajar nih bocah! Apa dia mencoba merayu Sakura?_ Rutuk Itachi dalam hati.

Sasuke yang merasakan aura-aura tidak enak yang dipancarkan oleh Itachi, segera melanjutkan makannya. Untuk kali ini dengan _speed_ yang lebih cepat! Sakura juga, ia langsung melanjutkan makannya.

Dan seketika itu hanya suara piring yang beradu dengan sendok yang terdengar. Semuanya pada sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sampai Sasuke mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura- _neechan_ , cantik sekali hari ini.." Sakura berhenti sejenak menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya, ia tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu mengatakannya setiap kali Sakura datang ke sini," kata Itachi dengan nada ketus.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, berhenti menatap adikmu seperti itu dan segera lanjutkan makanmu." Benar saja, tanpa disadari Itachi, ia telah menatap Sasuke dengan _sharingan_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia aktifkan.

Diam-diam Sakura sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, dimana Itachi terlihat sekali cemburu pada _otouto_ -nya yang sepertinya juga menyukai Sakura. Atau Sakura saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Sudahlah, yang penting Sakura cukup bersyukur karena dengan begini ia bisa yakin kalau Itachi benar-benar mencintainya. Ah, beruntungnya ia bisa mendapatkan hati sang Uchiha sulung ini yang _notabene_ -nya adalah seorang idola para kaum hawa di sekolahnya.

"Sakura, mau sampai kapan memainkan sendok dan garpumu seperti itu? Makanannya sudah habis 'kan? Dan berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Sial. Untuk seorang wanita, ini sangat memalukan. Kenapa ia bisa melamun di saat-saat seperti ini sih? Dan sejak kapan sepasang iris hijau cerah miliknya terus menangkap sosok lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini? _Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Akuilah, kau sedang memikirkanku, bukan?" Oke, sejak kapan Itachi bisa membaca pikirannya? Huh, memalukan.

"Si-siapa yang mikirin kamu?" Sakura membuang muka, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat di pipinya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu. Ah, pasti karena kamu terpesona akan kegantenganku," Itachi mulai menjadi-jadi, ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan menggoda. Hahaha... ia sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini.

"Siapa yang terpesona sama kakek-kakek keriput kayak kamu!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi, kamu tetap jatuh cinta sama aku 'kan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Itachi berhasil menggoda Sakura, buktinya gadis itu sudah tidak bersuara lagi dan tetap tidak ingin menatap Itachi yang sedang tersenyum jahil. Takut kalau Itachi akan menyadari pipinya yang sekarang sudah merah cerah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Hn, apa Sakura- _neechan_ sakit? Mukanya kok merah gitu?" Dan kali ini, senyum Itachi bertambah lebar mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang polos itu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawabnya dengan cepat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Sasuke langsung turun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Kalo gitu sekarang kita nonton tv yukk.." katanya sembari menarik-narik rok putih susu dengan panjang selutut itu.

Sakura melirik sejenak ke arah sang pacar kemudian tersenyum, "Sasuke nonton saja dulu, aku mau menemani Itachi cuci piring," kata Sakura yang mengerti maksud tatapan Itachi yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

Sasuke merengek manja, "Ayolah, Sakura- _neechan_... Biasanya juga kayak gitu 'kan?" katanya tak mau kalah.

Itachi yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berdiri sembari mengangkat alat makan yang telah mereka gunakan tadi untuk dicuci. Tanpa ia sadari, senyumnya merekah saat Sakura mencoba untuk menolak ajakan Sasuke dan lebih memilih untuk menemaninya. _Akhirnya, bisa berduaan juga dengan Sakura_. Batin Itachi kesenangan.

"Kalo begitu, aku juga ingin membantu," dan seketika itu senyum Itachi langsung sirna. Sasuke langsung menarik-narik Sakura untuk pergi ke dapur. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah melihat mereka berdua berjalan di depannya.

Setelah selesai mencuci piringnya, mereka bertiga duduk di sofa panjang sambil menonton sinetron kesukaan Sasuke, Anak Rumahan. Itachi sih pasrah-pasrah saja dengan sinetron ini. Sebenarnya ia pasrah karna kata orang Itachi mirip pemain utama anak rumahan yang hobinya balapan sepeda roda tiga di teras rumahnya. Dan betapa bahagianya dia saat Sakura melontarkan kata "Gantengnya.." itu.

Sebagai seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta, sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang kita cintai. Dan itu pula yang dirasakan oleh Itachi. Dari tadi ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok bidadari yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura mulai risih, "Kamu dari tadi ngeliatin apaan sih? Ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Itachi. Itachi hanya menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang iris emerald yang terus menariknya untuk menatap lebih dalam.

Itachi tanpa sadar terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura, ia mulai bisa merasakan deru napas gadisnya yang hangat itu. Sakura hanya diam dan refleks menutup matanya. Menunggu akan apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi. Ya, sedikit lagi dan ia akan berhasil mencium gadis kesayangannya.

"Sakura- _neechan_ , Sasuke haus.." oke, untuk yang ke seribu lima ratus enam puluh satu kali Sasuke berhasil menggagalkan adegan ciuman Sakura yang sudah lama Itachi tunggu-tunggu.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap Sakura pasrah saat gadis itu beranjak pergi mengambil air untuk adik semata wayangnya. Harusnya dari dulu ia mengikuti saran salah satu temannya untuk menganut aliran Jasinisme, membunuh bukanlah suatu dosa besar.

Sesaat setelah Sakura kembali dengan membawa segelas air, Sasuke langsung meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya meninggalkan Itachi yang terdiam sendiri di sofa lain. Sakura hanya menatapnya seolah berkata, "Aku duduk bareng dia aja, ya. Kamu gak apa-apa 'kan" _Gak apa-apa gimana? Berasa jadi jomblo kalo kayak gini..._ Rutuk Itachi sebal.

.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Sasuke tertidur. Itachi langsung bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. Catat, dalam hati. Ceritanya dia berencana untuk melakukan aksi ngambek pada Sakura yang sedari tadi nyuekin dia.

Sakura mendekati sang pacar, "Kamu kenapa? Ngambek lagi?" tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Sakura pun tertawa, " Ayolah, dia hanya anak kecil. Kau tidak mungkin cemburu padanya kan?" godanya.

Itachi membuang muka. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menyerah semudah itu. Hal ini mengundang tawa Sakura yang semakin menjadi-jadi, "Sayang... kamu gak seriusan kan? Masa iya ngambek terus soal yang beginian..." Sekali lagi, Itachi tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

Sakura semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Itachi. Kali ini ia sengaja mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sang pacar sambil berbisik, " _I want you_ ~" dan Itachi sudah tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup untuk tidak mencium gadisnya itu. Sakura tersenyum saat Itachi menatapnya dalam. Dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sakura. Lidahnya mencoba menerobos masuk ke mulut sakura. Ia mulai melumat bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Jelas saja ini membuat gadisnya mulai kehabisan napas, tapi Itachi tak perduli.

Itachi tidak mau menyianyiakan waktunya, tangannya mulai menjalar kemana-mana. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dibuatnya. Benar-benar pasrah. Itachi semakin terbawa suasana baru saja pikiran jorok melintas dipikirannya. Ya, ini saatnya, sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan malam minggu bebas seperti ini. Malam minggu dimana hanya ada dia dan Sakura. Sebenarnya dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Itachi dan Sakura refleks berhenti dengan aktifitas mereka saat menyadari Sasuke sedang menatap mereka dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa. _Oh shit!_ Rutuk Itachi untuk yang ke seribu lima ratus enam puluh dua kali.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : _Huwa... maaf ya kalo endingnya gak banget. Jujur aja, fict ini udah lama banget di arsip laptop saya. Udah stuck mau bikin_ ending _nya kayak gimana. Eh, jadinya malah kayak gini. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngeluangi waktu untuk baca fict ini. Dan saya harap sekarang kalian masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk mereview. Saya mohon, karena kritik dan saran kalian begitu berguna bagi saya._ _Walaupun itu adalah_ flame _saya akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada._ _Mind To Review?_


End file.
